


sine sapientia

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Guns, M/M, Mpreg, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in their relationship, Peter and Stiles awaken to a threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sine sapientia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "mistake" and set before Stiles moved in with Peter but after the pregnancy bump is showing. The title translates (hopefully, as it's been thirty years since I took Latin) to "without knowledge".

The shock slicing through the mating bond is what awakens him. Instantly alert, he moves to protect Stiles and their cub, shielding them with his body. The barrel of the gun pressed to his temple slides around to the nape of his neck, never leaving his skin.

Two things hit him at once: Stiles' terror and the scent of Argent.

Peter growls.

"Get off him." The barrel of the gun pulls back infinitesimally.

Peter doesn't move, just stares down into Stiles' wide eyes as his mate barely breathes, still and terrified beneath him.

"Now," Argent barks.

"I've done nothing to warrant this attack."

Stiles lower lip catches between his teeth. His heart his pounding. The cub's is even faster.

Argent laughs harshly. "Up, Hale. Let Stiles go."

"To face your gun? Are you insane?"

"I'm not going to hurt him!" The Hunter's shock at that insinuation makes Peter frown in confusion. "I'm getting him out of here. I should have taken you down the night you became Alpha," he adds bitterly.

Oh.

As it begins to make sense, Peter slowly lifts off Stiles and slides from the bed, hands raised, hackles raised as well to have his back to an armed Argent. He can smell the wolfsbane in the bullets. That Stiles reaches for him makes him feel a bit less worried about this dangerous situation.

If anyone can talk them out of this, it's his mate.

The gun remains at the nape of his neck.

"Stiles, get dressed and go home. I'll take care of this." Although gentler when addressing the young man, Argent's voice is still firm and decisive.

"Mr. Argent, why are you doing this?" Reaching over to turn on the lamp, Stiles sits up, the sheet falling to reveal the slight curve of his belly, but he makes no further moves.

"You don't deserve this. He'll pay for what he's done, I promise."

"But...what do you think he's done?"

Peter can almost smell the incredulity and the gun presses harder, making him wince, but otherwise he remains still, hands raised and out, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible.

"I know about the forced mating, the baby, the rape." His voice lowers on the final accusation, as if Argent's afraid Stiles will break down at the words.

But, he doesn't, because, that's not what happened.

"What?" Gaping, Stiles shakes his head. "Who told you that? Wait, it was Scott, right? I can't get it through his head that I wasn't raped! Dammit. Mr. Argent, please put the gun away. Peter didn't rape me."

"And he didn't force a mating bite on you? Force an unnatural pregnancy on you?"

Stiles' face goes cold and he grabs his sweatpants from the end of the bed, pulling them on before standing. "That's none of your business. It's none of Scott's business. It's between me and Peter."

"You're sixteen. There should be nothing between you and Hale."

"Again, not your business. I haven't contacted any Hunters with complaints. Neither has my dad, if you want to keep going the route that I'm a child who can't consent. You have no cause to kill Peter."

Finally the gun shifts and then is gone. Turning quickly, Peter frowns to find Argent out of claws' reach. The look of pity he shoots Stiles raises his hackles even more.

"Kid, you don't have to stand up for him."

"This isn't Stockholm Syndrome," Stiles snarls. "I'm not stupid and I'm not brainwashed. I'm trying to make the best of this situation. Peter is my Alpha. I'm his Emissary. _I_ made that choice and I stand by it."

With his empty hand, Argent gestures at the bump in his stomach. "And that?"

"Again, not your business."

"The power he's generating through this mating and child, we won't let it go unchecked."

" _I_ won't let it go unchecked." Stiles seems to grow taller, an aura of menace surrounding him, and Peter tries not to look impressed. "The Hale Pack doesn't want a war with the McCall Pack or with Hunters, but we won't tolerate another unprovoked attack. And you're right about the power, Chris. You don't want to face me in battle." With a wave of his hand, he heats the gun until Argent cries out and drops it, cradling his wounded palm.

"Stiles..."

"Leave. Leave the gun. Don't make a bigger mistake than you already have." He softens just a bit. "I...I understand why you'd think the worst, but this is my life and I'm okay."

The pity on Argent's face just pisses Peter off, but he withholds his growl until the Hunter finally, reluctantly leaves first the bedroom, then the apartment. When the outer door closes, Stiles sags onto the bed, shaking like a leaf, and Peter hurries to wrap him in his arms.

"Jesus...Jesus...He was going to kill you," Stiles mutters into his neck, clutching at him. Relief floods through the bond and Peter responds in kind, holding back the fear.

And the questions he really wants to ask remain locked away.

Why _didn't_ you let Argent kill me? It would have solved all your problems. You could have found a way to end the pregnancy then. You would have been free.

Why were you scared for me?

End


End file.
